HUNTERS UNANIMOUS
by Roy Lanegan
Summary: A trio of unlikely hunters travel North America, each with their own deadly agenda.. but how will their roads cross with others?


_The stand-alone story of an odd trio of hunters, but how will their road cross with others?_

EPISODE 1 - "WIND, FIRE, MACHETE"

A large attic bedroom of a teenage girl rests lonely, but comforting, as the soft yellow light of the sun stabs through the window. The teenage girl herself walks up the stairs and into her attic room, holding a packaged shoe-box. The girl is beautiful and has long black hair. She walks over to her sofa and sits down, placing the box on the small table in font of her.

She opens the box, revealing more than a dozen cassette tapes. She seems puzzled as she takes one out. It reads in a man's writing "NUMBER 13". She digs through the other tapes, all of them numbered. Underneath is a small cassette player. It also has a label with writing on it, "FOR MY GIRL". She smiles, knowing who it's from.

She inserts the Number 1 tape in the player, closes it, and presses play.

A young man's voice is on the tape. This is EMERY LIDELL.

EMERY (on player): .. Heh, and here I spent time figuring out what I was gonna say.. but _now_ I'm throwing a blank. Sorry 'bout that. Guess I'll start with: happy birthday, Sylvie. You're seventeen now- if you're listening to this at the right time, anyway. Where to begin..

The girl, Sylvie has a true smile as she wipes her eyes, holding back from crying.

SYLVIE: You crazy moron..

EMERY (on player): .. well, I don't know much about beginnings. Guess I'll just spin the globe and throw a dart at it. You deserve to know as much as you can. So here it is- me.. and the two others who I once called my best friends.

OUTSIDE DEVIL'S LAKE, NORTH DAKOTA

Some classic rock plays faintly on the car radio as it pulls up slow and parks on the dirt. There's a large lonely cabin not far ahead. The driver, 21-year-old Emery Lidell, turns off the headlights. Both car doors open.

Meanwhile, inside the cabin, several vamps drink blood in wine glasses. An old vinyl record plays classical Claude Debussy. They all laugh and talk, proud of the kill they had just made. In the corner, there is a pile of a few dead victims who fell prey to their thirst.

There's two knocks at the door. All the vamps suddenly go silent, moving their vision toward the door.

VAMP 1: Expecting company..?

VAMP 2: Tsh- yeah right.

The third vamp, a female, quickly grows restless. She swiftly stands up and marches to the door. She grabs the handle and swings it open. No one is there. She sniffs the air.

VAMP 3: That's a weird smell..

Suddenly, a headless body falls in the center of the room, crashing on the floor. It startles everyone, making them all turn to it.

VAMP 3: Hunters-

A young woman with blue hair and radiant green eyes shows up out of nowhere in the doorway, right in front of the third vampire. This is AURORA, and isn't human, to say the least. She wears a long dark autumn jacket with a fur hood, and has a smile as the third vampire swiftly turns back to face her. Aurora brings her finger up to her own neck and uses her index finger, pretending to slice across.

AURORA: Bingo.

Suddenly, the female vampire's head gets sliced off, as if by an invisible blade. Both her head and body fall to the floor. The other vamps finally bare their fangs, ready to kill. Aurora remains outside as she gives another hand gesture, making the door swiftly shut to a close.

VAMP 1: Don't just stand there- _kill_ that bitch!

GANTY: _Cheers_!

The vamps look toward the dark kitchen where the skinny shadowy figure of a man shuts the side door behind him as he walks in. The second Hunter walks into the light. He is a man with blonde scraggly hair and hazel eyes, wearing mostly black with an loose orange tie. His eyes are only half open with a small psychotic grin. This is GANTY, also not human.

GANTY: I'd honestly like nothing more than to have that little harlot _far_ away from me, however.. you're all _way_ out of your league when it comes to that one.

VAMP 2: Demon prick!

GANTY: En'guarde.

The second vamp leaps over to him in an instant, landing right in front of Ganty, and grabbing his throat. Ganty hardly seems affected by the vamp's strength at all.

GANTY: Oh, did I say her..?

The vamp's hand begins to burn and sizzle from intense heat coming from Ganty's throat. The vamp grunts from the pain, but doesn't let go. Ganty extends his own hand, placing it on the vamp's forehead.

GANTY: I meant to say me.

A few moments later, and the vamp's head starts to burn as well. He can't hold in the pain anymore, but it's to late. The vamp's eyes and ears suddenly burst with flames. The two vamps downstairs watch in horror and frustration.

The second vamp's body drops dead and headless in front of Ganty's feet. Nothing left but a sizzling and smoking stump, where his head use to be. Ganty glances at the remaining two, and raises his hands, like a child pretending he didn't do anything wrong.

GANTY: Oh, don't look at me. _I_ didn't kill the first one.

Just above Ganty, on the second floor, Emery runs and wrestles with a vamp as he already has his machete stabbed through the vamp's chest. They wrestle towards the edge of the balcony, crashing through the wooden railing. Emery places his knee on the vamp's chest, using him to break his own fall as the vamp's back crashes hard on the floor. Emery keeps his knee on him, holding him down as he pulls his custom-made machete out of the vamp's chest. Emery brings his arm back, and with one slash, decapitates him, a spray of blood hitting his face.

Emery has black hair and is the only human of the Hunter trio. He looks up at the last two vampires with his cold blue eyes. He stands up, then slightly glances behind him at Ganty.

EMERY: I'll handle these two.

GANTY: You got it, boss.

Emery looks back at the remaining two. He swiftly waves his machete, flicking the blood off it. The two vamps know these are very experienced hunters, so they both slowly move to each side of Emery who holds up his machete, and places his left hand behind his back, reaching for something.

VAMP 1: Not bad work for a Hunter still in puberty. But you're only still alive because of the two monsters you got tagging along.

EMERY: I already killed two by myself. I'd say I'm in the lead.

VAMP 1: Those were my children. Oh, I'm gonna make sure you suffer for _weeks_.

EMERY: So _you're_ the leader. Good to know I didn't accidentally kill you already.

The other vampire snarls and leaps at Emery, who manages to cut the vamp's hand off. The first vamp is even faster and manages to grab Emery's wrist, stopping him from using the machete. Emery uses his left hand to stab the first vamp with a small injector. The first vamp and Emery quickly fall over, crashing through a small wooden table.

The second vamp is nearly done putting his hand back on and regenerating it. But before he can barely look up, Emery, kneeling up, had thrown a mini grappling hook with a thin cable. It wraps around the vamp's neck, and Emery suddenly pulls the other end of the cable, which tightens in an instant, severing his head clean off.

The vampire leader convulses on the floor in agonizing pain as Emery pulls his cable back, and stands back up.

VAMP 1: Gahh! You son of a bitch! Hunter scum!

EMERY: Dead Man's Blood.

Emery stabs his machete through the vamp leader's forearm and through the floor boards to keep him pinned down. The leader screams in pain, now that he can feel it even more with toxic blood flowing through him.

There is a knock on the door of the cabin. Ganty rolls his eyes and walks over to it. He opens it, letting Aurora inside.

GANTY: It was unlocked, you know.

AURORA: Oh. I thought it was good manners to knock before entering.

GANTY: Well, when you're talking about a _friendly_ visit.

Emery sits on the vamp's back and reaches his hand inside his leather jacket. He pulls out a small picture and holds it up close to the vamp's eyes.

EMERY: Looking for this guy. Tell me everything, and I'll let you choose how you die.

VAMP 1: Heh- screw you, asshole.

EMERY: And here I was led to believe older vampires were smart. Or was that pridefully stubborn?

VAMP 1: I've dealt with torture before- you have no idea who I am!

EMERY: Just look at the damn picture. He's a Hunter- Louis LaCross. We're trying to find him.. so we can kill him. Understand?

The vamp becomes surprised to the point of laughter.

VAMP 1: Who the hell are you? _You're_ human, clearly. Blondie over there _reeks_ of sulphur.

GANTY: Devil's cologne, dad's favorite. I'm Ganty. The harlot is Aurora, and the younger gentleman with the higher kill-streak is Emery Lidell. There- we all know each other now.

VAMP 1: A human and a demon was obvious.. but _her_.. I'm getting a strange sense from her, but.. she can't possibly be-

Emery twists the blade, interrupting him, and making him scream.

EMERY: This isn't a pep-talk. So quit stalling, cuz there's a lot more dead-blood where that came from. I can sit here all night. Not to mention I'm free tomorrow. _And_ tomorrow night. What about you two? Got any plans?

GANTY: My calender's pretty well free.

AURORA: I go where you go.

GANTY: Ooh- if we stay here, can we get delivery? _Not_ Hawaiian.

VAMP 1: Tsh- Hunters hunting Hunters huh? That makes me surprised.. not.

EMERY: What's that suppose to mean?

VAMP 1: Oh, come on- you guys are all the same. Rag-tag, sorry-for-yourself, vengeance-is-yours kinda deal. I've lived long enough to know your trade. Just a lucky shot that you caught me so off-guard. Was first time we fed in months- _years_ for me!

EMERY: Who's feeling sorry for themselves now? We were sent out to find this guy, and we know he talked to the leader of this nest. AKA, you.

VAMP 1: "Sent"? Oh, I get it. You're with _them_. Heh- so one of you guys goes on a killing spree, and this is the team they send to find him..? Why don't you ask your demon pal? Sounds like a possession type to me.

Ganty chuckles, but then suddenly becomes serious.

GANTY: Look.. help a fellow monster out, yeah? He's not just on _any_ killing spree. It's a bit more complicated than that, as always. He's killing your kind as well, and by the way things look with _you_ puppies.. you just might hit the endangered list in no time. Oh wait- you're already there.

The vampire remains silent for a while.

VAMP 1: Emery Lidell. Emery Lidell? Of the North Lidell Family..? Oh, now that is _more_ than just interesting. I believe it was _my_ master who tried to kill _yours_.

EMERY: I'm growing very tired of all this talking.

VAMP 1: So I'm right, it would seem. That was decades ago- your grandfather I presume?

Emery twists the blade again. It clearly hurts the vampire, but he laughs it off.

VAMP 1: You're from the family of object hunters- hardly even _real_ hunters! There was a fire a few years back, wasn't there?

Emery pulls the machete downward, slicing through his arm. The vamp laughs harder, becoming hysterical as he figures out who Emery is. Emery has a rage growing inside of him.

VAMP 1: Your grandfather could fend off a master vampire, but got himself killed in a _house fire_?! Pathetic!

GANTY: Emery..

VAMP 1: The Lidell Family- the wealthiest Hunters on the continent- everything you had snuffed _-_ out overnight! Oh, how the mighty have fallen!

Emery breaks his limit of tolerance. He pulls his machete out of the vamp's arm, raises it high, and swings it down. With three violent hacks, he kills the vampire leader, blood splashing and the other two watching helplessly.

Emery calms himself down. There's now nothing but dead bodies all around.

GANTY: .. Well, I doubt we can blame _this_ one on the cleaning lady.

The three walk back to the car.

EMERY: .. Sorry, you two.

GANTY: Please tell me this whole trip wasn't a tremendous waste of time.

Ganty slightly glances back, clapping his hands twice, making the entire cabin start to go up in flames as they keep walking.

AURORA: Well _I_ thought you didn't have plans anyway.

GANTY: True- but time _wasted_ is different than time _spent_.

EMERY: We got a second lead, we'll just follow that one.

AURORA: Hey! Can we get ice cream this time?

EMERY: Sure.

GANTY: Oh, come on- I was gonna order an actual pizza, but she gets dessert just like that?!

The three step back into the car.

GANTY: Emery.. don't ever be a father.

The car starts with a roar. The headlights flick on. Emery's car, a classic in a midnight-blue color, spins around on the dirt, and the three leave the scene.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
